SAR Private Investigators
by RikkuxStarr
Summary: [RikkuxStarr and wisdomk6906 partnership] [This actually was taped .] Serena, Amy, and Raye end up in a world unknown to them. They run into a bit of trouble when a vicious dog is out for their blood. [That sounds too mean .]
1. A little background

Rikku Starr: First thing's first. I don't own all of this story. Go figure. Wisdomk6906 (Is that how it goes?) Ah yes, her, me and our friend own the actual storyline. Even though it makes no sense… This actually happened. The whole story. Yep. We were bored one day, after watching Sailor Moon for a couple of hours. It starts off at night, at 2 AM. If you couldn't guess already:

S is for Serena.

A is for Amy.

R is for Raye.

P is for Private

I is for Investigators.

Kinda like YRP, huh? I actually made it up just now. Serena, of course, is the leader. Well, I'm going to give ya a little background on who is who, due to codenames.

0016: wisdomk6906. This is Amy. She basically made up the story, we just went with it.

004: Elise.-- Our bud. This is Raye. She's mean to Serena. Headstrong, too.

006: Take a guess! Serena, who is me! I'm actually not this blonde. I was forced to be. .

Sheba: wisdom's dog.

Oscar: wisdom's Neighbor's dog.

'Haunted' House: wisdom's house.

Rikku Starr: Now, get reading! Oh…one thing. -cuts- Means that the recorder was paused. Yeah.


	2. Meet the Detectives!

****

Chapter One: Meet our Detectives!

0016: It's freezing cold. Were umm… heading back to headquarters. Who knows what's waiting there? It's night time, as usual. And um… -cut-

004: Hi this is 006, I mean 004. Umm… I'm Raye and as Amy said we're going to headquarters. Umm… and here's Serena the godness, goddess of love.

006: -screaming- I'm the goddess of love! I'm 006! I'm Serena! And I'm eating ice cream, and it's really cold!

0016: Serena! Guys!

004: Stop it!

0016: Stop fighting! Guys stop fighting! You're so… -cut-

004: Serena throw me the ice cream!

006: Aww….

0016: Hey guys stop fighting! -mumbling-

004: So now we are entering it, it looks somewhere like a caveish…

0016: -whispering- You're gonna get it later. Don't worry about her. -normal voice- Well here we are some…heading to headquarters. We have to take a long walk through the woods of course, like always.

006: Raye!

0016: Shut up!

004: What?

006: -sings Raye!

0016: Okay Serena. Umm…here's Raye and one of her annoying lectures.

004: Thank you Amy, but you are the one with the annoying lectures. So, look, now we're looking…-talking in the background-

006: -singing- la la la!

0016: Raye, er, Serena get the sticks in up front of us.

006: Sure!

006 and 004: La la la!

0016: Here they go… -cuts-

004: I received some shelter and Serena is doing a very good job of taking away the sticks. Now here's Amy and she is 006.

0016: 16.

006: -in background- 16!

0016: -laughs- Okay. Hey guys wait! Come here, look! Guys! Serena get over here! Guys didn't you just see that? Hide, hide! Didn't you just see that? There was a light off that house.

006: -long pause- No.

0016: -sighs- Serena! Pay attention! There was a light off the house, I swear to God. Did you see it, Raye?

004: Yeah, I saw it, Amy.

0016: Wait a minute, the lights in the house are on. Isn't that house usually empty?

004: I know. It's suppose to be like haunted.

0016: Yea, I doubt it.

004: Well hey, we better be careful, and we better sneak it.

0016: Better head for headquarters. I don't think there is people around here. Serena! I thought you said you would move the sticks!

006: -in background- I did!

0016: We're trying to report back to headquarters, now be serious. You're our leader, take charge. -cuts-


	3. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I don't own S.A. or R. Wisdomk6906 and I own the storyline.

Next Day

004: Serena, where are you?! Oh great, Serena gets lost and who knows what she's going. She might find some wolf or something. Here's Amy 0016.

0016: She has to make her report soon. Serena! Great…

004: Man I wish…

0016: Some responsibility…

004: I know, can't she take it?

0016: No. -cuts- Be careful, that river is ice, and I don't think it's fully pledged, okay? So Raye's crossing, it's a river of logs, they're ice and I don't know if I can do it.

004: -in background- C'mon, Amy! You can do it!

0016: Alright, we're heading towards the north direction.

004: So now Raye and Amy have both made it through the river, and now we're also going north, like Amy said, and we're looking for…

0016: -in background- REEWWOORR!

004: Serena. -cuts- Start. -cuts-

006: -is heard screaming-

0016: What is it?! What is it?!

004: What is it?!

006: -still screaming-

004: So now there has happen to be some sort of beast. We're not so sure, we think it's a girl, and here's Amy 0016.

0016: -talking to beast; whispering- Sheba! Sheba! Sit, sit! Speak! -dog barks- -normal voice- Umm… -whispers again- Sheba speak!

All: -whispering- Speak! -dog barks a couple of times-

0016: This is um…Amy reporting. Some sort of strange dog, um…it's really big and man is it vicious. It keeps everything we pull at it, it keeps breaking apart and… Guys run! Get out of the woods! It's after me! Guys, we don't stand a chance….-cuts- Raye! Serena?! You're our leader distract her, make your report while you're doing it.

006: Alright. Doggy! Look at what I got! Go get it! Go get you mutt!

0016: Don't run!

006: Oh c'mon. I want hurt. (?)

004: -in background- We have to find out what she wants. Look.

006: Doggy. What is she doing?

004: -in background- Want to help me find out what she is?

0016: -in background- No.

006: Oh look! There is another dog…it is an Oscar dog!

004: So now Serena says there is another dog out. Yeah, and he's obviously having a tough race with her. Look, she's watching us.

0016: This is definitely challenging.

004: Yea. Now we don't know people watch us, this could be anything. Now here's Amy 0016.

0016: Umm…this is, something wrong with this. The dog is challenging another dog and it's really confusing. I believe I'm gonna have to use my VR…my computer. I'm going to put on my VR vision. Serena, have you made your report yet?

006: -in background- Yea!

004: This is Raye 004.…hi….-cuts- So now Amy has told us, 0016 has told us Amy, for Serena I mean to get out of here. We have to get out of here or else we will get hurt. Yea, this is me 004, Raye. -cuts-

006: 006 here, -stuttering- and the dog, there's this dog I can barely see it.

004: -whispering- You gotta talk like -this voice goes high- Yeah!

006: …and it's REALLY COLD!

0016: I think you made your point!

004: Hey Amy! Do you think there's anything that we can help you find, so you can see what kind of dogs these are?

0016: No. Guys listen, umm…something's wrong with that, something's up with that dog.

006: -in background- Oh!

004: Which dog?

0016: The one that's on our side. The other one, umm.. I say keep out of it's territory. We're not gonna get to headquarters, though. It's surrounding the territory-

004: You're right.

0016: path that we take. -cuts- My VR vision doesn't tell me a weak point on either dog. The other dog we're not worried about.

004: So, So now we can't get to our headquarters because they are both blocking, this is very big we umm…Amy says that we should not be worried about the other dog we should be worried about the beast. And this dog kind of vicious, and the other dog seems kinda friendly. This is 004, and here's Serena. -whispers- It's cold!

006: It's COLD! -vibratos note-

0016: Stop sayin' that!

004: And say: Awe the doggies are really cute!

006: And the doggies are really cute!!

0016: That doesn't matter right now, we're in peril!

004: And we need-

0016: -not able to translate-

004: Hello, be serious!

006: -long pause- …okay…

0016: -whispering- -cuts-

004: We have to be- -cuts-


	4. The Fight

Rikku Starr: Well, well. I decided to get another chapter up. This, personally, is my favorite part. Though it has nothing to do with the Sailor Moon Characters, I couldn't take Elise's crap anymore. .

Oh, and if you want to hear any voice clips of us doing this, be sure to ask me! AIM: Princess Rikku 6

Disclaimer: Serena, Amy and Raye do not belong to us. Oscar and Sheba do.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Fight

004: Serena you're still, you're such a dope!

006: At least I'm the leader!

004: Excuse me, but at least we fight!

006: I will fight!

004: No you won't!

0016: -sounds bored- Guys, knock it off.

004: -long pause- No!

006: -sticks out tongue-

004: -sticks out tongue-

0016: -laughing-

004: -in background- You're a loser!

0016: Both of you are losers!

004: No wait. Shh… -whispering- No talking.

0016: You guys are being… You guys are being totally…unreasonable. -cuts-

004: -whispering- I don't know, but you're going to be talking about something! You- -cuts-

006 and 004: -screaming in background-

0016: Heh, okay. Well…If I can- -yelling into the background- ACTUALLY SAY STUFF! I'd have to say the first dog is the one we're going to have to worry about. It's some sort of beast creature. -yelling again- RAYE GIVE BACK HER HAT! Uh..

006: -in background- She took my-

0016: These two are hopeless! -drifting into background- Serena go get her thing, Raye. -normal voice- So anyway, the first dog-

004: -in background- You're a loser! Can't you do anything right?

0016: -laughing- The dog's territory, uh.. I can't- -sounds angry- I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING 'CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE BICKERING! STOP IT!

004: -in background- She's a shorty!

006: -sounds ticked off- Well, at least I don't have a retainer!

0016: -laughing- Retainer.

004: -casual- I do. Well, at least I have a boyfriend.

0016: Oh…that was bad.

---------------------------------

Rikku Starr: Heh, the next chapter will probably be a bit hard, then after that, no trouble. We had a lot of fun making this in the winter…actually… this take was the second time we did it. The first one was hilarious, but we accidentally erased it. Well, just the first chapter anyway. We also had parts 2 and 3, but 3 got erased, and I don't know what happened to 2, ask wisdom. We started making another one, but Elise wasn't in the mood… so we threw Chocolate chips at each other and made a 'Not so Soapy-Opera.' My own words. It's really funny.


End file.
